


A Movie To Remember

by yaminika (kurayaminika)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Armin is the oldest, Erwin is younger than Levi, M/M, bottom!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/pseuds/yaminika
Summary: Levi met Director Armin Arlert, who proposed him to act in a movie that is basically a reenactment of their past lives. They had a simple goal in mind: to make Erwin Smith, the new rising star, remembered his life as a Commander once again.





	A Movie To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Erwin Week 2019 Day 1: Reincarnation.
> 
> I am extremely sorry for the English in this fanfic. I wrote it in two hours and basically spit whatever I had in my brain. It's all a scrambled mess.

Not that many people understand, but this movie is really irritating to Erwin. He only accepted the offer to act because it would ruin his career if he didn’t. But to land on such a huge role and be killed off in Season 3…it just didn’t sit well with Erwin. Not because he was out of the series, but because…something about this scene hurts him so much. Seeing Levi so hurt during the practice, maybe? Or was it because of Hange’s poignant expression? But surely, those two are such great actors. How can they act so real despite being new actors like Erwin?

“Are there any way to reject this scene, Director?” Erwin gave Armin back the script and sighed. “I don’t like it. If you want to cut me off from the series, I totally understand if my acting is bad-”

“You are a soft man, unlike before…I thought you would be able to handle it just fine.” Armin mumbled weirdly under his breath, but Erwin caught it.

“What do you mean ‘unlike before’, Sir? We have never met before this movie. I am just a new rising actor.”

“That’s not what I mean, Erwin…” Armin replied tiredly and looked at the tall man “And you are younger in this life…what the hell-“

“Hm?” Erwin raised his eyebrows again and looked at himself up and down “Are there…anything wrong? But talk about being young- I am just 25. The Commander in this script is supposed to be wise. Don’t you think a better older actor should have take my place since the very beginning? And you still haven’t explained to me why all of the characters had the same name as the actors.”

“No, it has to be you,” Armin replied and looked back at the young man. “It has to be you, Erwin. You need to take the Commander role.”

“Need?” The younger blond crossed his arms “I am flattered that you think I am fitting but…seeing Levi, who is 10 years older than me being my underling is kinda weird.”

“Time scrambled everything up, I don’t know how our age is like that. The fact that I am 40 before you guys are unbelievable.”

“You were born first, so you are an old man. What’s weird about that?” Erwin blinked his eyes innocently.

“That’s exactly why.”

“I don’t understand you, Director.” With a chuckle, he stood up and excused himself. Next scene is coming up, he had to be cover in red food coloring again. “Ew…”

 

* * *

 

 

Laying on the rooftop, Erwin waited for the Director’s instruction to start the scene where he rejected the syringe from Levi and daydream about the past. “Remember, just push your arm away as soon as the needle pricks your skin. Mumble the words in a way someone is choking you.”

“Got it.” Erwin nodded again and took in a deep breath. He was so nervous, more than usual. And Levi didn’t make it better by staring at him like that. “Sir...?”

“Don’t call me Sir.” Levi looked away and played around with the fake needle. His eyes didn’t meet with Erwin. “Call me Levi. Like you always do in the movie.”

“Alright, Levi.” He gulped at the grumpy man. For some reason, he felt familiar with that. It’s not like Levi is usually cheerful anyway, but today was a weird day. He craved for those expressions, somehow.

“Sir- I mean, Levi. It’s weird.” He confessed “It felt like… I didn’t want to die. I know it’s a movie but-“

“Shut up. Keep those feelings up in your chest and expressed it during the scene. It would be more realistic that way.”

“Oh right…of course.”

A moment of silence.

“Levi, if this situation was real…would you let me die?”

Another moment of silence between them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Father…how… do we know… if there is no human… outside of the wall…?”

“Erwin!” Levi looked at him with widened eyes and closed his eyes in acceptance. _Please remember, Erwin._

The movie was going smoothly. But the majority of the casts and Armin himself are waiting for something else. “Keep going with the camera roll. Do not cut until I say otherwise.”

“Uhm…why are they not cutting the scene…?” Erwin whispered to Levi; his eyes still closed due to fake dying.

“Remember, Erwin”

“Hm?”

“I told you, remember already.”

“Levi…this is not in the script.”

“For fuck sake, do you know how much we had waited for you?”

“Uhm- Levi, Sir?”

“I never wanted to let you die.” Levi gritted his teeth and clenched onto the plastic syringe prop he was given. “I never wanted…but I need to save you.”

Erwin finally opened his eyes and stared at Levi in confusion. “Wha-“

And suddenly, surrounding him wasn’t the movie set. Houses were burning. Smoke covered the blue sky. A burned body, almost charcoal like, is not too far from him. Someone was crying. The iron smell of blood filled his nose, almost making him gag. Levi was terribly beaten up in front of him. And Erwin himself can’t feel his lower abdomen; he was in too much pain to even get up. “Where…is this?”

“Huh?” It was Levi’s turn to be confused. “The movie set?”

Then, everything around Erwin was normal again.

 

* * *

 

 

The final scene ended, but for some reasons, Erwin noticed the casts aren’t too happy. Everyone seems tired and disappointed. Erwin knew that expression well; it was the face he usually made when he couldn’t complete his goal.

“Thank you for all of this time, I had fun being in this series-“ Erwin was about to make his final speech for his final episode, but a voice cut his sentence.

“This is not right!” Slamming the script onto the table, Levi screamed loudly in the room. “Armin! You said this could restore his memories! Then how come he couldn’t remember!?” He violently grabbed Armin’s collars and yanked him up. Hange had to restrain him.

Erwin just watches the scene with utter confusion. He knew he was missing some details here, considering he had no idea what Levi is talking about. Before Erwin could raise his voice, Levi grabbed onto his arms and pulled the blond toward the movie set again. That sick feeling came back once again; Erwin immediately felt uncomfortable.

“Erwin, for fuck sake.” Levi tossed him on the roof again and looked as angry as he could be “You cannot possibly tell me you had no idea…you must remember something…even just a fragment of it-“ He started to choke up, but refused to shed a tear. He needed to be strong, just like he did for all these years.

When Armin first came to Levi, he almost didn’t recognize him. He was so old with the gaze of a veteran as if he was constantly living in horror. He knew Armin remembered him since the blond didn’t ask for his name and directly called him “Captain”.

 

“ _I am a director now. And I found Erwin through an audition.” Armin explained and gave Levi a flyer of his new movie, basically a reenactment of their past lives. “I want you to join us. Make him remember. It was the only way I can apologize and say thank you to him…and I am sure…you have something to say to him as well.”_

 

Apparently, his relationship with Erwin is rather obvious to someone sharp like Armin. He was glad that the man didn’t judge Levi back in the day, and even now. Levi accepted the offer immediately, hoping for a chance to see his lover again.

His first encounter with Erwin was memorable because Erwin was so young and much softer unlike before. The man wasn’t confident, he was shy and timid. He wasn’t a leader, Erwin constantly waited for instruction from the fellow staffs. Not only that, he managed to meet with the entire Survey Corps. Surprisingly, everyone remembers. Except for Erwin.

 

_“Is it right to make him remember?” Levi asked Hange one day. “We all knew the past, except for him. Don’t you think it’s better for him to just…let it go? I released him from hell once. Do I have the right to drag him back?”_

_“I don’t know, Levi…”_

 

But Levi was selfish. Oh, so selfish. He couldn’t tell Erwin he loved him before he died. Levi wasn’t about to let that go. This life wasn’t the same anymore. Erwin is never going to love him back if he doesn’t remember. But was it worth it? Would he sacrifice Erwin’s peaceful life for the love he used to have?

“I am so selfish, you know…” The raven said bitterly, watching his tears rolled down on Erwin’s cheeks. “I wanted your love back…I want to apologize…I want to say so many things…but I felt like I am caging you for all of these requests…But how dare you, Erwin Smith! How dare you let us all suffering in the past while you enjoy your damn peace! So come back, damn it! Come back and be caged like the rest of us!”

The entire crew- no, the entire Corps came out, ready to stop Levi anytime.

“I love you, but you are never going to remember, don’t you-“ Levi hugged Erwin tightly, but the blond never hugs back.

“Blood…” Instead, Erwin whispered “So much blood…Levi…” The visions appeared again in front of him. All of his comrades are being smashed to pieces by a giant beast. “Levi…where are you…? The beast is killing everyone-“

“Erwin?” Pushing the blond back, he stared at Erwin’s aimless glances. Hearing him talking about the Beast Titan, he knew something was happening. “Erwin, I am right here…I didn’t get to kill the beast. I am so sorry.”

“Am I…dying?”

“No, you are not. You are alive now.”

“My dream…”

“It wasn’t worth it to live in that hell, Erwin. But you can live now. You can have peace now, with the rest of us. You don’t have to remember anymore, okay? At least…not those details”

But it was too late. Erwin saw it all. He remembers it all. How he lived back in that world, how he had sent his comrades to hell, and how he had received his death before accomplishing his dream. “Levi…”

“Erwin…”

“I forgive you…”

Those were the words Levi longed for, but he had once again dragged Erwin back to hell. For such simple words that he knew he didn’t need confirmation, Levi let Erwin lived in hell again. “Erwin…I am so sorry…”

“No…don't be. I wanted to remember. Hopefully, the nightmares will be gone from now on.” He got up and looked over to his old comrades from back in the days. They all stared up at him, wanting an answer. “Hello, it’s me.” And then, he saluted; a fist over his heart.

Armin returned a smile and instructed everyone to come back to the room, wanting to leave Levi and Erwin some privacy.

 

* * *

 

 

The day ended. They had a huge party, talking about their memories and what they remembered from back then. The curtain finally closed for Season 3. That night, Erwin and Levi had their first kiss since forever.

“I miss that,” Levi said and brushed Erwin’s hair out of his forehead. He pinched Erwin down on his bed and assaulted the blonde’s lips once more. “This time, it’ll be taking care of you. Got it?”

“You know I don’t mind remembering the gory details if you are in it.” Erwin blushed cutely, seeing Levi had completely towered over him. Back then, it would have been the opposite. But for some reason, he likes this better. “This isn’t hell anymore, Levi. Remembering you is a blessing. You are my blessing.”

“Oh…” Levi traced Erwin’s lips with his fingers and let out a snort. He got Erwin back in the weirdest circumstance, but at least Erwin is here now. “That’s good then…Welcome back, my Erwin Smith.”

“I am your…Sir Levi Ackerman”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I have a question, though. Why are you such a bottom bitch this life anyway?”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on yaminika.tumblr.com  
> But I usually am active and talking shit at @kurayaminika on Twitter so follow me there instead lmao


End file.
